


Picture Me Perfect

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: You hang around the avengers and always seem so cheerful and bright. At least that's how Loki saw it. You seemed perfect to him, nothing could ever be wrong. Little does he know...A/n: I use fanfiction to cope.





	Picture Me Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This little number goes out to all the people who are hurt and want to pretend someone worries about them.

 You loved the Avengers team. You loved Tony's snarky remarks. You loved Natasha' s strong will. You loved Steve's kindness. You loved Thor' s goofiness. You loved Bruce's intelligence. You loved Peter in general. You loved Clint's skills with his bow. You loved Rhodey's pride. You loved that Sam just went with the flow. You loved Bucky's journey to healing. You loved T'Challa's elegance. You loved Scott's humor. You loved Wanda's strong will and magic. You loved Vision's sense of love. You loved Strange's magic. And you loved Loki. You especially loved Loki.

 

You were so full of love and the avengers happily accepted it. Loki, however has always been hesitant with you. On days you would visit you would find Loki, lay across his lap and ask him to tell you stories of asgard. Why you didn't ask Thor, Loki could never figure out.

   "Tell me one from when you were a kid," you said to Loki.

    "I think I've told you all my childhood stories," Loki said.

    "What about teenage years?" You smiled.

    "Is there a time where you're not smiling?"

You nodded yes and sat up. 

    "I don't believe that."

    "What am I in your head, Loki?" You asked.

    "Well... you're always kind and happy. Singing and dancing annoyingly. So full of love, you make the planet know it-"

   You laughed at Loki's answer. He seemed confused. That's what you were. A genuinely happy person with lots of spirit and love. Even now you seemed so bubbly.

    "So I'm like this perfect sunshine person to you?" You laughed.

    "Yes."

    "That's good... that's how I want to stay. Picture me that way, Loki. Picture me perfect," you said.

 Loki didn't know exactly what you meant by that. Of course you seemed perfect. A person that joyful must be. You showed no sign of conflict or hurt, Loki at times envied that.

    "Well, that's enough stories for today. Thanks, Loki," you said, kissing his cheek.

    "Anytime," Loki said as you left his room.

 

Your usual schedule was visiting every Monday, Wensday, and Friday night. On occasion you would visit Saturdays during the afternoon, but for a week you were missing . 

It was Friday night and Loki noticed something was missing. He emerged from his room leaving his book behind and looked around the house.

    "Has anyone seen Y/n?" Loki asked around.

    "No. Y/n is probably out with friends," Steve said.

    "Of course," Loki said.

    "Does someone miss their story time buddy?" Tony said.

  Loki ignored him and went back to his room. Several weeks passed by with no sign from you. Loki assumed you must be vacationing because no one said other wise. 

  As Loki was walking through the halls he overheard Tony and Steve talking.

    "Y/n Is not okay right now, we should go see-"

     "Y/n needs space, when the time comes y/n will stop by-"

    "I've been in the same place- maybe not in the same situation but same place and it doesn't get better unless there's help," Tony said.

Steve sighed and sat on the couch. 

    "I know... but if we push Y/n-"

    "We won't push. Just visit. Y/n Is always there for us it's time we repay the favor," Tony said.

  "We will go tomorrow. Let's keep it between us and Nat, Y/n wouldn't want the others knowing," Steve said.

Know what? What was going on with you? Were you in danger? Had someone hurt you? Nothing could go wrong in your life, so what was the matter?

The next day Tony and Steve went out and Loki impatiently waited their arrival. He hoped they would bring you so he could see your state and make sure you're all right.

Time passed slowly and the two arrived around midnight empty handed. Tony seemed worried while Steve seemed more in concentration.

    "What are you doing up?" Tony asked Loki.

    "Bored," Loki lied.

Tony was to anxious to come up with a remark and headed towards his lab. Steve followed not saying a word to Loki. He decided to ask Natasha in the morning about your situation.

     "Y/n Is fine," Natasha said, putting on her boots.

     "I am the god of lies," Loki threatened.

    "I know. And mishief. Just don't worry and stay out of the way," Nat said following Tony and Steve out the door.

  Something was wrong. 

    "I'm sure everything is fine,"Thor said dismissively.

     "Stark and the captain are worried and going after Y/n," Loki explained.

     "You shouldn't be ease dropping," Bruce said, ease dropping.

    "If they went after Y/n they will return with Y/n. Everything will be fine," Thor said.

  Loki was still convinced nothing was fine. He waited once more for Tony and Steve to return and this time it wasn't until three in the morning they arrived.

 Natasha entered first, silent tears streaming down her face and zoomed right passed Loki. Tony came in next and following Steve and you. 

     "Are you that selfish?" Tony yelled. 

    "No!" You cried. 

     "Did you only think about yourself? Why would you hide from us?" Tony questioned.

    "I- I just-" you choked on tears.

 Steve didn't know who to comfort, but decided to lead Tony away and check on Natahsa. Loki slowly approached you and wiped away a tear.

    "What's going on?" Loki asked.

    "Oh Loki!" You collapsed in his arms.

He lead you to his room and closed the door behind him. He lead you to his bed and held you as you cried in his arms. He never imagined you like this. So bleak and and miserable. 

    "Y/n, what's wrong?" Loki asked.

    "Can you tell me about asgard?" You asked.

     "You need to tell me what's wrong-"

   "Please," you sobbed.

    "Y/n, I haven't seen you in over three weeks,  what is the matter?" Loki pressed.

You just continues to cry in his arms ignoring Loki' s request and it became hard for you to breath.  

     "Y/n- look at me- look at me. Take a deep breath in you're scaring me. Y/n!" Loki tried to calm you down.

     "Tell me about asgard," you said, calming down.

Loki realized he wasn't going to get a word out of you  he kissed your forehead and laid down with you.

      "You are perfect in my eyes. Everything is going to be all right," Loki said.

He kissed your forehead and then your cheeks tasting the salt of your tears.

     "Tell me about asgard," you whispered.

    "Of course... there was a dinning hall where we hosted elegant parties and balls. When Thor was going to become king he wrecked the table spilling all the food. The servants were mad of course, but he didn't know that. We had a beautiful bridge called the rainbow bridge that lead to the bifrost. It was a sight to see. I wish I could take you there. I would take you to the stars..." Loki said.

As Loki continued to explain his home your eyes grew weak and heavy. Loki noticed you were asleep and tucked you under the covers along with himself.

      "You are perfect in my eyes. You always will be. No matter what," Loki said.

He kissed your forehead one more time and drifted asleep himself holding you close and tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this reached 101 notes are you guys ok?


End file.
